Currently, the electronic locking devices commonly used in the locks of the doors of lockers and furniture, and even in access doors, have a mechanism that is activated when a key is introduced or placed close to it, such as proper code or an electronic card, or they are activated remotely, moving a closure element to an open or closed position.
The problem with these locks appears when an obstacle gets in the way of the closure element, preventing it from freely coming out of the interior of the closure mechanism, and therefore inadequately closing the door wherein it is installed. Moreover, in the case of furniture or doors with incorrectly fitted fixed parts (the structure or frame of the furniture) and mobile parts (door, drawer, etc.), the closing operation would create friction on the closure element, impeding its free movement or even its capacity to come out of the lock if it were to abut against the side of the structure or frame.
In addition, there are currently no electronic locks as the one described in the present invention, which have a mechanism to detect whether a lock has been or is in the process of being forced open, and to detect problems with the movement of the latch or closure element due to friction or objects getting in its way.
Therefore, the technical problem addressed is to provide an electronic system for a lock that has a mechanism to detect whether it has been or is in the process of being forced open, and to detect in real time if the closing mechanism successfully completes the operation or if there are any obstacles preventing it from closing, that is, if the closure element is being blocked by an object when the lock is closing, therefore preventing the aforementioned lock from actually closing.